Vehicles typically have a storage space behind a rear seat of the vehicle. Sedan vehicles typically have a trunk area and sport utility vehicles (SUVs) typically have a cargo area. Vehicles are typically used by the public. However, some vehicles are used for public service including police, fire, and emergency medical services. Vehicles that are used for public service, also referred to as public service vehicles, may be specially equipped or include special functionality directly installed by a manufacturer of the vehicles to meet the special needs of public service.